yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding/JSON Files
In Yandere-Simulator you can mod the game to create custom content and other cool things that would not usually be in the game. This page will give you tips, tricks and help from a JSON Modder (Ty-dere) if you wanted to create your own mod that includes editing JSON Files. This page is allowed to be edited as long as your information is correct. ''' '''If somebody has asked a question and it has been answered, put it in the FAQ section. Compatibility When YandereDev releases a new build for Yandere Simulator, make sure you test your mod before saying it is compatible! Before You Start... Before even starting to create your mod, BACKUP YOUR FILES, and put the original somewhere safe where you can easily put it back into the game and won't forget where it is. Your desktop is a good choice. Here is the layout of my backup JSON files. (If making more than 1 backup, make sure you put the JSON in seperate files.) * Tip: Rename your folders after mods you are using. I have not done this in the picture as the "Used Backup" is a mod I have not released. Handy Links when Modding: The JSON editor I use is online and it is called www.jsoneditoronline.org. You can use Notepad or Notepad ++ If you have these. (The wiki is not affiliated with this website or any programs mentioned. It is third party and we don't have control over it. Use at your own risk!) Getting Started ''#1 Modding Rule: Use your backups, NOT your Students.JSON in the YandereSimulator's StreamingAssets folder.'' Right, without further ado, lets begin! First go to a JSON site or Notepad (or Notepad ++) and begin. I am using JSON Editor Online (as mentioned earlier.) * Tip from Ty-dere: Use the right hand side! It has a cleaner interface for you to work with! This is what the editor will look like after importing Yandere Simulator files: Editing Key Info I had to trial and error creating mods as I had no guidance whatsoever, but I will make your life easier and give you all the key information. Name: Note 1 -' also works for the "Unknown" and "Reserved" students.'' ''Note 2 '- removing the quotation marks around the name will cause KoharuHair to spawn. ''Note 3 ''- changing the student's name to "Unknown" or "Reserved" will cause the said student to stop spawning. Displayed on student info screen and other screens that display the student's name. Anything that is typed will become the student's name. Sometimes certain names will make the whole school appear as flaming ghost students, such as the name "Shimiro Shita" will do this. Gender: Note 1 - '''male and female models have a different set of animations (Example: male students don't have an animation for texting , so they will instead start glitching out if the required animation doesn't exist). ''Note 2 -'' certain students will glitch out if their gender is changed. '''Personality: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. '''Note - '''despite being on this list, 0 technically counts as invalid. ''Note -'' putting certain persona's on certain students will cause them to spin after reacting to a murder (Ex:Yui Rio with Social Butterfly) '''Note- '''Putting a male personality in a female student will make this student have a white Midori Gurin's hairstyle and white eyes. (ex: Any girl with the teacher's pet personality will give her this apearence) '''Clubs: Note 1 - '''inputting an ID higher than 101 will cause the student to become taller and act as a teacher. (Female students only) ''Note 2 -'' choosing the Occult Club gives the student a frowning face. ''Note 3 -'' choosing the Teacher Occupation gives the student the teacher model and behaviour. ''Note 4 -'' choosing the Gym Teacher Occupation gives the student the gym teacher model, animations and behaviour. '''Crushes: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student's info screen to go blank. '''Self-Defense: Note 1 - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. ''Note 2 - giving a student the "Extensive Self-Defense Training" self-defense level will cause the student to be strong as a teacher.'' ''Note 3 - teachers are not affected by self-defense levels.'' '''Class: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. '''Seat: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student, as well as all of the teachers, to disappear. As of November 15th 2016 build, you can send students to different seats. Below is an image showing the seat IDs, what seats are occupied in the vanilla version of the game and what seats are not occupied in the vanilla version of the game. '''Breast Size: Note - '''only available for female students. Breast size is the size of female students' breasts. Kokona Haruka and Mai Waifu have the biggest breast size in the game (2.0), while Yui Rio has the smallest size (0.5). Everyone else is in between. '''Realistic Students Tip: Do not go above 2.3 or below 0.2! Stockings: ''Note - ''S''tockings are available for female students only.'' ''Note - ''You cannot have the colored panties and stockings unless you have latest builds. Eyes ''Note - ''As 28th march build. the player has the ability to change students' eye color by their preference. If you use the ID "Waifu" it will give the student grey eyes. Same happens with student-specific eye colours. Editing Hairstyles: Basic Hairstyle Colors: These are the hairstyle and eye colors that are available for all students. Note - '''black may appear charcoal gray on certain hairstyles. #1 Modding Rule: Use your backups, NOT your Students.JSON in the YandereSimulator's StreamingAssets folder. Right, without further ado, lets begin! First go to a JSON site or Notepad (or Notepad ++) and begin. I am using JSON Editor Online (as mentioned earlier.) ◾ Tip from Ty-dere: Use the right hand side! It has a cleaner interface for you to work with! This is what the editor will look like after importing Yandere Simulator files: After importing Yandere Sim Files Editing Key Info Edit I had to trial and error creating mods as I had no guidance whatsoever, but I will make your life easier and give you all the key information. Name: Edit Note 1 - also works for the "Unknown" and "Reserved" students. Note 2 - removing the quotation marks around the name will cause KoharuHair to spawn. Note 3 - changing the student's name to "Unknown" or "Reserved" will cause the said student to stop spawning. Displayed on student info screen and other screens that display the student's name. Anything that is typed will become the student's name. Sometimes certain names will make the whole school appear as flaming ghost students, such as the name "Shimiro Shita" will do this. Gender: Edit Note 1 - male and female models have a different set of animations (Example: male students don't have an animation for texting , so they will instead start glitching out if the required animation doesn't exist). Note 2 - certain students will glitch out if their gender is changed. Gender Collapse ID Female 0 Male 1 Personality: Edit Note - inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. Note - despite being on this list, 0 technically counts as invalid. Note - putting certain persona's on certain students will cause them to spin after reacting to a murder (Ex:Yui Rio with Social Butterfly) Note- Putting a male personality in a female student will make this student have a white Midori Gurin's hairstyle and white eyes. (ex: Any girl with the teacher's pet personality will give her this apearence) Collapse ID ????? 0 Loner Personality 1 Teacher's Pet Personality 2 Heroic Personality 3 Coward Personality 4 Evil Personality 5 Social Butterfly Personality 6 Tsundere Personality 7 Strict Personality (Club 100) 9 Friendly but Strict Personality (Club 101) 9 Clubs: Edit Note 1 - inputting an ID higher than 101 will cause the student to become taller and act as a teacher. (Female students only) Note 2 - choosing the Occult Club gives the student a frowning face. Note 3 - choosing the Teacher Occupation gives the student the teacher model and behaviour. Note 4 - choosing the Gym Teacher Occupation gives the student the gym teacher model, animations and behaviour. Club Collapse ID No Club 0 Cooking Club 1 Drama Club 2 Occult Club 3 Art Club 4 Light Music Club 5 Martial Arts Club 6 Photography Club 7 Science Club 8 Sports Club 9 Gardening Club 10 Gaming Club 11 Teacher (Faculty) 100 Gym Teacher (Faculty) 101 Crushes: Edit Note - inputting an invalid ID will cause the student's info screen to go blank. Crush Collapse ID No Crush 0 The Name Corresponding to the ID 1 - 98 "?????" 99 Self-Defense: Edit Note 1 - inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. Note 2 - giving a student the "Extensive Self-Defense Training" self-defense level will cause the student to be strong as a teacher. Note 3 - teachers are not affected by self-defense levels. Self-Defense Collapse ID "Incapable" 0 "Very Weak" 1 "Weak" 2 "Strong" 3 "Very Strong" 4 "Martial Arts Master" 5 "Extensive Self-Defense Training" 6 Class: Edit Note - inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. Class Collapse ID 1 - 1 (Reina Nana's Class) 11 1 - 2 (Natsuki Anna's Class) 12 2 - 1 (Rino Fuka's Class) 21 2 - 2 (Shiori Risa's Class) 22 3 - 1 (Karin Hana's Class) 31 3 - 2 (Kaho Kanon's Class) 32 Seat: Edit Note - inputting an invalid ID will cause the student, as well as all of the teachers, to disappear. As of November 15th 2016 build, you can send students to different seats. Below is an image showing the seat IDs, what seats are occupied in the vanilla version of the game and what seats are not occupied in the vanilla version of the game. Seat Table (JSON Seats Modding) Breast Size: Edit Note - only available for female students. Breast size is the size of female students' breasts. Kokona Haruka and Mai Waifu have the biggest breast size in the game (2.0), while Yui Rio has the smallest size (0.5). Everyone else is in between. Realistic Students Tip: Do not go above 2.3 or below 0.2! Stockings: Edit Note - Stockings are available for female students only. Note - You cannot have the colored panties and stockings unless you have latest builds. Image Stockings Collapse ID Loose Stockings White Knee-High Socks and White Panties None / Invalid ID Loose Stockings-0 Loose Socks / Leg Warmers (No Special Panties) Loose RedStocking Red Stockings and Panties Red YellowStockings Yellow Stockings and Panties Yellow GreenStockings Green Stockings and Panties Green BlueStockings Blue Stockings and Panties Blue CyanStockings Cyan Stockings and Panties Cyan PurpleStockingsKoko Purple Stockings and Panties Purple Osanastockings Pink Polka-Dot Stockings and Pink Panties Osana Customuntexturedsocks As March 8, the player is able to add custom stockings to a female by creating a texture inside of the streaming assets folder. The name of the texture must be "Custom.png". If the player doesn't create a custom texture or uses an invalid name, the stockings will be thigh-high and colored grey. Special Hairstyle Colors: Edit Note - special hairstyle colors might have additional effects (Example - using Ganguro color on hairstyle 19 gives the student tanned skin and makeup). These colors only work with their own corresponding hairstyles. They can not be applied to any other haircut. Using a basic color on hairstyles with a special base color will result in unique color combinations. As the most recent builds, special colors are equivalent with the "None" hair color. Color Collapse ID Pippiosumarch182017 Pippi Student 17-0 Succubus1 (gives makeup) Student 18-0 Succubus2 (gives makeup) Student 19-0 Kuudere Student 20-0 Waifu Student 26-0 Occult1 (gives a shadow) Occult2 Occult2 (gives a shadow) Occult3 Occult3 (gives a shadow) Occult4 Occult4 (gives a shadow) OccultHair5 Occult5 (gives a shadow) Occult6 Occult6 (gives a shadow) Teacher7 Blonde Ronsh Ganguro (gives tan and makeup) '''Special Hairstyle Colors: Note - '''special hairstyle colors might have additional effects (Example - using Ganguro color on hairstyle 19 gives the student tanned skin and makeup). These colors only work with their own corresponding hairstyles. They can not be applied to any other haircut. Using a basic color on hairstyles with a special base color will result in unique color combinations. As the most recent builds, special colors are equivalent with the "None" hair color. '''Male Hairstyles: * Note - '''for some reason, using the color "None" (or an invalid color ID) on Hairstyle 19 gives the student dark skin. * ''Note - leaving the hair section blank will cause a male student to be have the hairstyle that was put in the game last, have a beard, wear sunglasses, have earrings, and when they change shoes their hand texture will become bugged. '' ''''These hairstyles are available for male students only. '''Female Hairstyles: * Note - '''Leaving the hair section blank will cause a female student to have the hairstyle that was put in the game last and the color that was meant for that hairstyle or if it has a custom hair color it will be the color it is meant to have, but have black eyes, and a white friendship bracelet, and when they change their shoes, their outfit will turn completely white * These hairstyles are available for female students only. '''Teacher Hairstyles Note: '''There is no way to use teachers' hairstyles on female students without modding the game's Assembly-Unity Script file. Editing Accessories: '''Male Accessories: These accessories are available for male students only. Female Accessories: These accessories are available for female students only. Teacher Accessories: These accessories are available for teachers only. They can be given to female students by modding the game's Assembly-UnityScript file. Club Accessories: These accessories are given to students who are a part of a club. Daily Schedule Animations You can make a student follow a daily schedule by using the following animations. Note - '''giving a male student a female student only animation will only make the edited student will spin in place. Schedule Destinations These are the locations you can place students in their schedule. I have not added Seat as there is a section explaining that. These are all I am currently aware of, so feel free to add more if you find any! FAQ Anything not answered? Comment down below and someone will help you as soon as possible! '''Q: I have modded my game, but all students are girls and they are on fire and have Osana's hairstyle! What do I do? A: You've probably made a mistake while editing the JSON file. To fix this problem you need to delete the faulty Students.JSON file and replace it with a backup you made. Q: I didn't make a backup! What do I do now? A: 'Download the November 19th 2016 Build Students.JSON File here!' Make sure to make a backup of the Students.JSON file next time! Q: How do you edit students' additional info? A: Visit the Modding: Assembly-UnityScript.dll page. Everything you need to know about editing the additional info can be found there. Q: How do you give students more hair and eye colours? A: There are two ways: The first one is to edit the hairstyle's base texture (Visit the Modding page for more info), while the second one is to edit the game's Assembly-UnityScript.dll file (Visit the Modding: Assembly-UnityScript.dll page for more info). Q: How do you edit the students' facial features/uniforms? A: You cannot edit individual uniforms of students except for Oka, Musume, Kokona, Saki, Mei, Koharu, Yuna, Yui, Midori and Osana. You can edit facial features of any student by editing the base hair of the student in the Texture files via assets, but there is no other way except for what is listed on the Modding page. Category:Mods Category:JSON Category:Helpful Category:Clubs Category:Modding Category:Tutorials